Initium 001 Dissidia
by Arietta Phantomhive
Summary: Cosmos has called for warriors of light while Chaos does the same with the darkness. Not every heart is pure light or dark though.
1. Chapter 001: Infinite White

Initium 001 Dissidia

Chapter 001: Infinite White

Summary: Cosmos has called for warriors of light while Chaos does the same with the darkness. Not every heart is pure light or dark though.

Warnings for story: yaoi, het, yuri(upon request)

Warnings for chapter: none

Zidane awoke to silence.

Groaning he lifted himself off the white floor. The ground was slicked, cold and felt wet but as he touched his face he realized it wasn't . Glancing around he saw white crystals objects rising up to a gray clouded sky.

"Where am I...?" Mumbled Zidane as he touched his forehead trying to remember. "I was..."

Zidane jumped up as he recalled the battle. He started running forward and yelling, "Vivi! Dagger! Freya! Eiko!"

He looked around but saw no one in sight. "Quina? Steiner? Amarant? Anyone?"

Slowly he stopped but his eyes kept flashing around. He asked quietly, "...Kuja?"

-ello?" A voice called out. Zidane looked towards the voice. "Is anybody there?"

"Yes!" Called out Zidane as he ran towards the voice. "I'm over- Whoa!"

Zidane ran straight in a green blur and feel over. Moaning, he moved his hand to lift himself up but felt something soft. He squeezed the lump as he tried to figure out what it was. Glancing up he saw a girl with green eyes and hair making him freeze .

"Um hi?" The girl said looking up at him smiling. "Can... you get off me?"

Zidane jumped off her. With his face blush he said, "Sorry about that! I didn't mean to." He took a deep breath to calm himself and regain composure. He continued, "You know you're kind of cute. I wouldn't mind to do that with permission."

"Thanks?" She said confused but continued with a smile. " Well anyway you're a cute kid. What's your name? Mine's Rydia. Did you loose your mommy?"

Zidane froze at that comment. He quickly regained his composure. "My name is Zidane and I'm not a kid but an adult."

The girl named Rydia hugged Zidane. "Aw aren't you a cutie but you shouldn't try to grow up so fast. I mean I may look like an adult but I'm really seven in normal years. It's kind of sad that no one treats me like a kid unless they knew me before."

Zidane was enjoying being hugged with his head against Rydia's breast until the seven years comment. He broke away in shock. "Wait your only seven? How can you already have a set like those when you're only seven? I couldn't even compare down here to you when I was seven!"

"Well time is speed up where I learned summoning or did it slow down? Anyway I was able to learn summoning in the the span of a couple months."

"Okay..." Zidane looked at her thinking that her looks made up for her weirdness. "So where am I?"

"Dunno."

Zidane faceplamed himself and replied, "So why are you here?"

"A lady named Cosmos called me here." Rydia said happily. Zidane looked up at that comment. "She said something about fighting for the light."

"I sort of remember that," Spoke Zidane softly. "She spoke to me too..."

~Flashback~

Once the light cleared Zidane saw in front of him a blond woman in white. He was about to yell but quited when he saw her sad face.

"Thank-you for answering my call Zidane. My name is Cosmos," The lady name Cosmos said softly. "You must be confused but I can't explain all right now. Just know that you have a bright light inside you and no matter how dark things may become, don't loose to the darkness."

"Well I hate seeing a pretty woman cry," Smiled Zidane before shaking his head. "Wait I was-"

"Do not worry," Voiced Cosmos as she put a finger to Zidane's lips. "All will be well."

~Present~

"Wait was I doing before?" Cried out Zidane. "My friends...Where are they?"

Rydia shrugged her sholders and said quietly, "I dunno. I can barely remember the ones I was with before this." She grabbed Zidane's hands. "But I'm sure we can find some answers if we look together."

"Good idea," Smiled Zidane as he nodded.

Smiling, Rydia let go of Zidane's hands and started walking. The blonde ran ahead of her and said, "Hey I can't let a pretty lady, no matter how young, go into danger first. A,so don't worry I won't do anything to you."

Rydia looked confused and slowly said, "Won't do anything? Are you evil?"

Zidane felt the urge to facepalm himself but said, "No I meant, well, crap. It's hard to explain. I'll tell you when you're older." He turned away from Rydia and walked on.

"So where are we going?"

That comment caused Zidane to stop. "To be honest I don't know. But I have a strong feeling we should go this way."

The two made their way through the white landscape not knowing what else to do. With the sky covered in clouds and the ground glowing it was impossible to tell time. Soon a green area could be seen in the distance but it was hard to tell what it was.

"Let's make camp here and continue later," Suggested Zidane. "Who knows what that is but it's best to be rested."

Rydia looked towards the green area. "Wow I can barely see that! You have amazing eyes. Is is because you're part cat?"

Zidane's tail twitched at that comment. "Well it's more of a monkey tail and that's probably not the reason." He threw a bead to the ground and a tent popped out. "Do you have any sleeping equipment?"

Rydia called a sleeping bag out of the thin air. Zidane asked if that was it which the greenette shook her head yes to. Sighing he forced her to take the tent and he'd take the sleeping bag. After about five minutes of arguing Zidane ended sharing the tent with Rydia and they slowly feel asleep talking about their lives.

~With Cosmos~

"My lady I mean no disrepect,' Warrior of Light bowed to Cosmos before continuing, "But is this really a good idea? You're call has had many warriors appear but only a few had enough light in them to appear to you. What if the rest join Chaos?"

"You are worrying more then you need to Light," Cosmos smiled softly. "This war isn't so simple that the amount of people can change the outcome. It depends on the hearts of all of them."

The goddess put her hand on a boy laying beside her. "He has already seen enough pain for now. I wish he didn't have to see anymore pain but Chaos has already taken his friend. Why do the fates choose these sad routes?"

"My lady?"

"Do not worry Light," Cosmos removed her hand and continued speaking to the Warrior of Light. "I have a feeling the tides will be in our favor. However, let us hope that the pain of bonds breaking isn't to strong to break the light."

~To be continued

Author's note: The first chapter has been written ^_^ I hope y'all enjoyed it. This is what I picture the first cycle of the Dissidia to be like along with what fans want in it. The only pairing that **will** happen is SquallxCloud. If you want others than just request them and I'll do my best.

I also have a list of characters that aren't in Dissidia but will be appearing(as seen by Rydia). If you have request also tell me because I like listening to readers ideas when it comes to fanfictions.

Questions I know most are thinking...

Why Zidane?

-He is my "I KILL YOU!" character. Out of all them I use him the most.

Who is the boy?

-He'll be reveled once I get a hundred reviews ;D

How deep will your 'happy' scenes go?

They will be rated 18+ and put on another site. The link will be available in my profile/on the said chapters.


	2. Chapter 002: False Allies

**Initium 001 Dissidia**

**Chapter 002: False Allies?**

**Summary:** Cosmos has called for warriors of light while Chaos does the same with the darkness. Not every heart is pure light or dark though.

**Warnings for chapter:** none

* * *

Zidane's eyes flew open as he heard a crash sound. He listened intently and heard the sound of rocks falling and the sharp sound of metal. The sound of a fight. Quickly he got up and looked outside the tent but saw nothing. Suddenly a ball of plasma flew past the tent and exploded a nearby rock formation.

"What's going on?" Questioned Rydia groggily as the explosion woke her up. "What's with all the noise?"

"Gather up your things now!" Zidane ordered as he put on his vest and bag. His tail twitched as he grabbed his blades. "Can you hurry up?"

"I'm hurrying," replied Rydia as she finished pulling on her sleeves. She grabbed her whip and got ready to attack. "Okay I'm ready."

They left the tent and looked around and saw no one. Suddenly Zidane pushed Rydia to the ground the ground as another ball of energy exploded near them. Zidane looked up at the direction the ball came from to see two men fighting in the sky on rocks that jutted out at least 500 feet from the ground. One was in golden armor with platinum blond hair and a staff with a spear end. The other was a man in a black trench coat with long silver hair and an even longer katana.

"You are a fool for not accepting my offer SOLDIER," Sneered the man in the gold armor as he hit at the man in black. "It would have been much easier."

"Does that mean you think you can defeat me?" Questioned the silverette as he blocked and countered with his sword. "In any case I do not wish to join you or Chaos."

"The one with the silver hair is our ally," Cried out Rydia as she watched the two fight.

Zidane watched as well and asked, "How do you know? They could both be enemies."

"He's against Chaos so that makes him our ally," Yelled Rydia as she started to run towards the two men and soon started to fly towards them. She brought her hands to her chest as if she was holding a ball and energy gather between her hands. She raised one hand and pointed at the golden armor man. A wave of water shot out as she cried, "Leviathan!"

The two men turn as a giant serpent appeared. They split apart as it attacked them causing it to go between them. Leviathan turned and aimed at the golden one. While the serpent continued to attack Rydia made her way to the soldier. "Are you okay?"

The man looked at her and questioned seriously, "Who are you?"

"My name is Rydia," The greenette smiled as she tried to point out Zidane but couldn't spot him. "And Zidane is someone down there. Anyway we heard the conversation and you're against Chaos right?"

"You could say that," Was the man response as he didn't lower his guard. "I am General Sephiroth. First class SOLDIER. And the man I was fighting calls himself the Emperor."

Leviathan let out a pained cry as the Emperor slashed it in two. "Leviathan!" Cried out Rydia as the serpent returned to it's plane. The Emperor wasn't finished though as lunged at Rydia. Suddenly Zidane came flying towards the Emperor and slashed him, causing him to stumble and land on a ridge. Zidane landed onto of one of the peaks and looked down at the man with his daggers ready to attack.

"Now we have real warriors of Cosmos," Sighed the Emperor. "Do you think you can join them after what you've done?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Replied Sephiroth calmly as he slashed the edge the Emperor was on. He jumped of the edge before the sword hit and started falling.

"You will join our side," Hissed the Emperor as he started to teleported. "After all you are a monster."

The Emperor vanished as Zidane started hopping over to Sephiroth. He glared, "So what did he mean? What was he talking about? He's obviously was a warrior of Chaos so how did you know him?"

Rydia was about to scold Zidane for being rude but Sephiroth spoke up first. "I don't know him. The last thing I remember was being on a mission in Nibelheim with Zak and a cadet named Cloud. Then suddenly I'm pretty much talking to a guy who looks like Ifrit named Chaos and now I'm here. You tell me what's going on."

"Wait that means Chaos summoned you," Rydia gasped as she looked at Zidane. "But you don't seem like a bad person."

"He said something about a war," said Sephiroth as he closed his eyes trying to remember. "It's hazy but he wanted me to fight. I may be a SOLDIER but I do not fight pointless wars."

Zidane had his arms crossed thinking as Sephiroth spoke. He uncrossed them and finally spoke, "I don't think your a bad person ether. Something is a little off but I think it's safe to be around you. So do you wish to join us? We're looking for our friends and I'm sure we can find Zak and, what did you say the other person's name was?"

"Cloud."

_~Somewhere in Dream's End~_

A spiky hair blond sneezed as he wandered wearily through the area. It looked like a colosseum that had a war with hell. Cloud looked at an insignia of fire and sighed as he remembered what happened. A rocked shifted behind him causing him to turn around quickly while lifting his buster sword into attack position.

"There is no need to be afraid," Mused a voice. Cloud looked up to see a human. Well almost human. He had long blue hair and veins on his forehead and his hands were long with claws. Still he wasn't made out of crystal like the things Cloud had been fighting. "I just wish to request your services."

"Services?" Cloud's eyes narrowed. His mind was telling him to run.

"Well it's more of a partnership," The man's voice sent a shiver up Cloud's spine. "I saw you fighting the manikins and you fight like the soldier you are."

"How do you know I'm a soldier," Said Cloud crossly. The blunette pointed to his uniform. "Oh right. So these manikins, they're the crystal version of people?"

"So you've met someone you've known or did you fight yourself?" Questioned the man as Cloud looked away. "Anyway you are correct. Now would you like to team up against them? It'll be easier considering how weary you look."

Cloud contemplated this. Sure he was tired but this man seemed dangerous to him. 'His aura is like his but... Maybe I'm just paranoid over what happened.' He thought be fore finally answering. "I think that would be a good idea. My name is Cloud Strife from Nibelheim and yours?"

"Maester Seymour Guado from Guadosalam," Seymour said as he bowed. "But you can call me Seymour."

_~To be continued~_

* * *

**Author's note**: I love Alex Fernandez's voice! He is awesome :D

Sorry for the long update -.-;; I got sick and then my labtop died and then so much came up . I'll try to update this tomorrow as well but I have another story I need to update first. So until review my muses~

**Answering reviews**

In other words, you're writing a cycle of the war with bunches upon bunches of crack pairings we request?

-Yes :D Request to your heart's content


End file.
